Un Papá para Navidad
by KariiCullenPotter
Summary: No soy buena para los summary's. Porfa Pasen y Lean / Los Personajes no son mios, Son De la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer Y la Historia es de mi Amiga Frida Con mucha imaginacion.


**Bueno los personajes nos son mios son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer  
La historia tampoco es mia es de mi Amiga ****_Valeria Canizales  
_****Me dio permiso de subirla a Fanfiction**

* * *

**_Un Papá para Navidad_**

Las épocas más felices del año eran el cumpleaños de mi hija y navidad, aunque siendo vampiro no se tienen épocas favoritas, vives una eternidad y todo parece lo mismo, la navidad para mí era una ocasión en la que pasábamos muy unidos en casa y aunque no lo celebrábamos como humanos nos deleitábamos con un gran banquete muy singular, dábamos regalos inigualables, nadie reparaba en gastos. Recuerdo que Alice me regalo un conjunto de ropa íntima muy sexy francesa valorado en más de 1000 dólares, la navidad pasada, ni siquiera lo he estrenado porque no tengo a la persona para mostrárselo, hace un par de meses Edward había conseguido un puesto muy importante en la bolsa New York, ganaba mucho dinero y vivíamos cómodamente, pero yo prefería pasar la navidad en casa de Carlisle, con mi familia.

Aunque me sentía muy triste porque no estaba segura si Edward vendría a casa para estar con nosotros.

-¡Bella! Hay llamada de New York- Rosalie me aviso mientras yo bañaba a mi hija.

-Espera pequeña, creo que es papá- Le dije levantándome de la tina para contestar.

-¿Papi? ¡Qué bien!- A Renesmee le ilusionaba la idea de ver y escuchar a Edward, ya había pasado 1 año desde que el no pasaba la navidad con nosotras y eso fue muy duro para ella.

-¿Hola?- Conteste el teléfono, mientras veía a Alice ir con mi hija.

-_¿Mi amor? ¿Cómo estás?-_ La voz aterciopelada de mi esposo contesto.

-Edward ¡al fin llamas! Estoy bien cariño ¿tu como estas?-

-_Bien, tengo que comunicarte algo Bella, sé que a Renesmee no le gustara… ni a ti, mucho menos a la familia…_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward?- Temí lo peor.

-_Surgieron imprevistos, los accionistas de Londres no vienen hasta pasado mañana y no puedo cerrar el contrato mientras no estén aquí, así que no podré llegar mañana- _Me dijo un poco decepcionado. -_Lo siento mi amor… Créeme que lo sé y me duele pero no puedo hacer nada.-_

-Está bien, has lo que puedas… Veré como se lo explico a Renesmee. Te amo, adiós- Colgué sin dejar que si despidiera, me molestaba tanto, yo entendía sus negocios pero eso de trabajar y abandonar a su familia en navidad era cosa muy de humanos, era injusto que siendo vampiro no haya una excepción, yo lo extrañaba demasiado, su trabajo era muy importante pero no me gustaba que abandonara a su familia en épocas como esta, en fin, las cosas eran así y ahora que hablar con mi hija.

Me acerque muy desanimada al baño donde Alice había terminado de bañar a la niña, ella sabía lo que yo había hablado con Edward así que no dijo nada, solo me miro y salió de la habitación dedicándome una mirada triste para dejarme sola con mi hija.

-¿Qué te dijo papi? ¿A qué hora lo recogeremos mañana?- Me dijo mi pequeña muy emocionada con sus grandes ojos cafés brillando.

-Veras mi cielo… - Trate de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo, pero no quería herirla por la ausencia de su padre en navidad – Tu padre no podrá estar presente mañana por que… tuvo un problema en su trabajo, dijo que lo sentía mucho, que te amaba con todo su corazón y que estaría pensando en nosotras cuando abriera los regalos debajo del árbol – Trate de emocionarla pero esto la destrozo.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi papa no estará conmigo mañana, mami?... – Me dijo con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, eso me destrozo el corazón.

-Lo siento pequeña… pero nos vera después, ya verás que te traerá muchos regalos- Dije animándola.

-¡No!... yo no quiero regalos… no quiero nada si mi papi no está conmigo en navidad- Me dijo con la cabecita gacha y llorando.

-Mi amor… tienes que entender, que pasara con los regalos de los tíos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y tus abuelos también vendrán y te traerán regalos- le dije tratando de calmar su llanto.

-¡Mi mayor regalo seria ver a mi papi!- Concluyo y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Quise salir corriendo tras ella pero Esme y Alice me detuvieron. Ellas también estaban muy tristes de que Edward no viniera a pasarla con nosotros.

-Tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta, no importa si Edward no viene veras que Renesmee se repondrá y estará más alegre cuando vea las luces, el árbol y los ricos pasteles que preparo Esme- Me dijo Alice con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Tú crees que funcione?

-A lo mejor sí, tus padres vendrán así que no podemos estar mal y pasarla mal- Me dijo mientras ponía a todos a trabajar.

Carlisle y Esme fueron al supermercado de Forks por suministros ya que no podríamos recibir a mis padres sin una cena de navidad. Emmett y Jasper se las arreglaron para armar el inmenso árbol de navidad el que reposaba junto al piano de Edward en la gran sala Cullen, Alice los regaño millones de veces ya que ponían de una manera muy sosa los múltiples foquitos y esferas, pero al final se veía hermoso. Rosalie ponía las guirnaldas y Alice acomodaba todos los regalos debajo de aquel gran árbol, grandes cajas envueltas en papel muy alegre y elegante, yo puse debajo del árbol los regalos que había comprado para mis padres, mi hija y Edward.

El día de noche buena había llegado y en la mañana Rosalie y Esme se decidieron a preparar el banquete, Alice había llegado de las compras otra vez y los hombres elegían los licores apropiados para servir. Renesmee salió de su habitación y vio la casa muy arreglada, las luces, los regalos, la imagen de Santa Claus y Frosty en la entrada iluminando todo, sin duda era una decoración hermosa.

-¿Te gusta mi cielo?- le pregunte tratando de alegrarla.

-Si Todo está bien- me dijo, pero su carita estaba trise, se fue sin mirar más, hacia el jardín.

Fui tras ella sin que se diera cuenta, quería observarla, sabía que estaba muy triste, había llegado al jardín junto a su pequeña casa de muñecas rodeada de flores y yo la empecé a observar.

-¿Angelito de la guarda? Tu que ves todo… tu puedes ver a mi papa… me gustaría que estuviera conmigo en navidad, lo extraño mucho… no me des regalos, solo dame la oportunidad de ver a mi papito, por favor y te prometo que me portare bien- dijo mi pequeña, si yo hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho, me sentía tan triste de verla así, ella estaba muy ilusionada con que Edward estuviera con ella, pero Edward no podía estar aquí.

La llame y le prepare su comida, todos le hicieron conversación para que olvide por un momento la desilusión de su padre, era tan duro, pero así era, y quería hacer todo para cambiar las cosas pero no podía. Las horas fueron pasando y la noche llego, me las arregle para vestir a Renesmee y prepararla para la llegada de sus abuelos. Mis padres habían llegado y fueron recibidos por Carlisle, era una fiesta pero nos faltaba algo… la luz de mi vida, Edward.

Salude a mis padres, ellos ya sabían que Edward no vendría, ya casi era tradición, la última vez él tampoco había estado, mi padre le dio su obsequio a Renesmee.

-Toma Preciosa, es para ti con mucho cariño- le dijo mi padre tomándola en brazos.

-Gracias abuelito- Renesmee lo tomo y lo puso debajo del árbol, no lo vi, ni le tomo mucha importancia.

-Vengan la cena esta lista- dijo Esme.

Todos fueron al comedor y me quede con Renesmee frente al inmenso árbol de navidad.

-¿Quieres que abramos los regalos cariño? ¿No te gusto ninguno?

-Todo está muy bonito mami- Me dijo mirando al suelo contemplando los regalos.

-Espero que te gusten todos, tus tíos y tus abuelos tienen buen gusto- Le dije – y todos te quieren mucho.

-Si… yo también los quiero… - Dijo muy apagada- ¿Mamita tú me quieres?- Me pregunto Renesmee.

-Pero mi cielo, tu sabes que te quiero, te amo muchísimo – Le dije dándole un beso y poniéndome a su altura.

- Y… ¿tú crees que mi papa me quiere?- Me dijo muy triste y sabía que ella pensaría que Edward no esté aquí porque no la quería o algo por el estilo, no quería que ella pensara eso puesto que las cosas no eran así. Abrí la boca para contestar su pregunta.

**-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas**- Dijo una preciosa voz aterciopelada atrás de nosotras, impidiéndome contestar la pregunta de mi hija, Renesmee se dio vuelta muy sorprendida y vio a su padre.

-¡Papito! ¡Estás aquí! –Renesmee corrió a los brazos de Edward, el la sostuvo en brazos y le dio un beso, aquel retrato era hermoso, el perfecto regalo de navidad.

-Estoy aquí contigo, mi princesa – le dijo abrasándola más fuerte.

El bajo a la niña y se acercó a mí para abrasarme, yo me aferre a él, lo había extrañado mucho.

-Perdóname por todo esto- Me dijo acariciando mi cabello suavemente.

-Gracias por venir- Le dije y el beso mis labios con adoración, había extrañado sus labios tanto su presencia cerca de mi cada noche y cada día.

-Los amo a los dos- dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa como la de Edward y la mía.

Edward le dio sus regalos a Renesmee quien los recibió muy emocionada y se puso muy feliz de que estuviéramos juntos. Nos abrazó, un gran momento y estuvimos así sin que nada nos importara.

-Feliz navidad Papis- Nos dijo a Ambos y nos dio un beso realmente tierno.

Era un momento muy feliz, tenía a mi esposo a mi lado y mi hija recibió el mejor regalo de todos, estaba segura que nada valía la pena si Edward no estaba a mi lado, pero él estaba aquí, entramos al comedor y todos se emocionaron de ver que Edward había venido, era la mejor fiesta, todos disfrutaron de la cena, incluso nosotros que no comimos del banquete, pero aun así todo era maravilloso, abrimos los regalos y compartimos cada momento en grande, había emoción en cada uno, la mejor navidad rodeada de amor y felicidad.

* * *

**¿Que les parecion?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
